The present invention relates generally to alarm systems, and more particularly, to a portable alarm system for use in a residence, boat, cabin, office, and practically any other structure.
Alarm systems of various types have been in existence for many years. Alarm systems are now available for automobiles as well as for building structures, such as homes, businesses, etc. In home alarm systems known today, the alarm systems are usually hard wired throughout a home and the wiring usually terminates at a control panel located somewhere within the home. One of the chief drawbacks of such a system is the fact that it is permanently installed in the home and offers nothing to the original purchaser of the alarm system when he or she moves from the home. Furthermore, the installation of such an alarm system is labor intensive, and therefore, requires significant expense to pay for the installation. The present invention does everything a home alarm system does and more. The present invention is portable, externally wireless, and is capable of placing a call without need of the hard wired telephone system in place at a home or business.
The present invention comprises a 7portable alarm apparatus that incorporates wireless technology along with cellular telephone service technology for example, to provide a unique and effective deterrent to illegal entry. The present invention is capable of sounding a high-decibel alarm, and contacting a security monitor station via cellular or other wireless telephonic transmission technology. The present invention is equipped to monitor door and window entries and can sense motion within a room with an optional motion detector. The present invention is the only alarm system currently known which is (a) portable, (b) offers wireless connections to doors and windows, and (c) optionally incorporates cellular or other wireless telephonic technology.
Home alarm systems are frequently connected to the home's telephone wiring to automatically place a call to a monitor station at some distance away from the home to warn those at the monitor station that a possible illegal entry has occurred at the home. This, in theory, enables those at the monitor station to either send a security officer to the home or to place a call to the police to have a police officer inspect the home where the alarm was activated. A drawback of this type of system is that sophisticated burglars are knowledgeable of such systems and will cut the telephone wires prior to entry into the home, thereby rendering the security monitor station useless because when the illegal entry occurs, the system will not function to place the automatic call to the security monitor station.
The present day security alarm system market does not offer alternatives for the millions of citizens that live in apartments (where they are not likely to spend significant amounts of money to install a permanent hard wired alarm system when they may not be living in the apartment for more than a relatively short amount of time), a hotel room, a leased office space, short term warehousing, and a multitude of other environments in which a person would not intend to stay for a relatively long period of time and thus would not wish to invest significant expense in a permanent alarm system for that environment. It is exactly these environments where crime is often the highest. The lack of alarm choices available to this market, usually tend to lack sophistication and reliability to effectively deter an illegal entry. A need exists for an alarm system that is portable, that offers the same degree or better of protection as a permanent, hard wired alarm system, which is relatively inexpensive, and which does not have to rely on a building's installed telephone lines. Other features of the invention will become apparent from the following description.